Klaws of the Panther Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * agents * Dr. Wu Other Characters: * * * Flea * * * Locations: * * * Wakandan satellite Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Klaw unleashes a barrage of sound against Ka-Zar, Shann and Shuri. Klaw, in particular, taunts Shuri and invokes her father's name. Enraged, Shuri spurns the Savage Land dinosaurs against Klaw. However, their attacks prove for naught against Klaw's sound-based body. Shuri tries pursuing Klaw, even though his nukes are set to destroy all the vibranium and natives. As Klaw gets away, Flea calls in Storm, who fries all the nukes. Everyone berates Shuri for taking the path of vengeance without though of lives and tarnishing her father's memory. Suddenly, Flea alerts them to the fact that Klaw has set off a nearby volcano. Storm orders Ka-Zar and Shanna to get their herd away while she contains the eruption. Three days later, Shuri relates to Wolverine in Madripoor how the volcano sealed off the vibranium mine, leaving the Wakandans two years to salvage it. As it so happens, she has contacted Wolverine to help locate vibranium on the black market and have nearly incapacitated a black marketer. The man spills that A.I.M. is planning on implicating something called the Scream. After dropping off the severely beaten up black marketers off at a hospital, Wolverine discuss with Shuri about the dangers of "crossing the line" can be. When they arrive at a hideout for more vibranium brokers, they find that everyone's dead. When they find the last one in New York, Shuri interrupts the beekeepers. But when she came close to strangling the last one for nearly blowing a hole in her head, Wolverine stops her. They tie up the beekeeper for interrogation. Though he won't spill anything besides that Klaw is working A.I.M. for mutual goals, the two remind him that though they are on American soil, they aren't American. The beekeeper then explains that Klaw is looking to destroy all the Savage Land vibranium. But before he could explain the rest, Klaw kills him. Wolverine and Shuri then attempt to fight Klaw. Though Wolverien is maimed, Shuri throws SLV dust at him. Just when she has him at her mercy, Shuri decides to refrain from killing him. Breaking free, Klaw mocks her compassion, claiming that it will doom the world. Wolverine comments that she should've killed him. | Solicit = Klaw, Master of Sound, is no more dead than he is human. The killer composed of living sound is back with a new and deadly plan that will spill blood from the Savage Land to the streets of New York. Shuri, the new Black Panther, has already tried (and failed) to stop this monster –a defeat that owed as much to her own reckless rage than it does to Klaw’s power. So, Shuri turns to the person who knows more about battling inner rage than anyone. If you think you know the Black Panther –you don’t. So don’t miss this installment of NY Times bestseller Jonathan Maberry’s exciting new series. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16826 }}